ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles/Relationships
The relationships of Charles. Family Parents Charles' relationship with his parents is unknown, but he claimed that neither of them understood him. Friends Valiera Nelson , Charles' high school crush.]] Charles' relationship with Valiera Nelson was incredibly rocky. When they first met, Charles fell immediately in love, though Valiera only treated him with a sense of neutral respect. Charles initially judged her rather harshly, thinking she was unusual, spending a long time in (admittedly blissful) ignorance of just about everything except the "fairly good-looking, complex" surface and what he projected onto her. On several occasions, he tried to strike up a conversation with her in class, only to be threatened or else ignored entirely. However, their final interaction prior to her departure showed that she disliked him but wouldn't show it. When she left for Vurian Academy, and Charles began dating Luke Norris, his feelings for Luke and Valiera both deepened and became more complex. As he learned more about her, he became more aware of the kind of person he was really fraternizing with, and came to regret trying to hurt her. The two did not meet again until August, where Luke Norris mentioned Charles and Charles learned of it. He had realized his past mistakes and apologized sincerely and thoroughly. Her reaction to them was vicious, but from what Charles had deduced at this point, he found her to be much easier to understand as a person. Eventually, Valiera and Charles began dating. They also flew together during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Ironically, Charles and Nelson share an alarming amount of similarities that Charles is aware of and Nelson is not. Both students are extremely morally ambiguous, making it impossible to tell whose side they're on, if either, they are both somewhat supportive of the aims of the Girl-Team and the Armies of Organa, respectively, they have complex fighting styles and limited knowledge of piloting that served them well in 2016. They both bear absolutely no interest in sports (perhaps one of their biggest differences from Luke Norris), they love the cyber world (though not as much as Summer Petersen), where he is somewhat interested in vaping, she does it. Where he has shown interest in sexually “experimenting” with another student, and yet has never engaged in anything more explicit than sensuality with Luke, she has likely “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well (though the books never specifically said that). Both of them are extremely bi-curious, almost to an unhealthy extent. Even their personal taste is alike, they have mysterious and ambiguous relationships, do not talk about themselves much, and do not truly make new friends at Tower Placement, apart from being members of separate posses. Both of them also find Preston Rumsworth annoying and enjoy heavy metal and rap. Both of them are addicted to crackers (though Ritz and Goldfish, respectively). Both of them love photography. And of course, they share an exceptional intellect. They do, however, share a few gleaming differences: while they both hold grudges, Nelson is certainly not as quick to forgive as Charles, he has one sibling and she has three or four, where he despised Blaise Parton and was neutral about Miranda Patrick, she spent months with both under her thumb. Luke Norris Charles and Luke Norris met at some point prior to 2011. When they first met, Norris fell immediately in love, though Charles merely treated him cordially. During their second encounter, Norris kept trying to talk to Charles, which he told him was “touching, but annoying”, though he seemed to agree with most of Luke's statements. The two began bonding when they encountered each other again in the hallway, when he comforted him about Valiera Nelson switching schools. Charles may have used the relationship as an attempt to “move on” from Nelson though this is unproven. They conversed on YouTube and Instagram almost every day. The two kissed on the first day of school and did pretty much everything together. Charles was also extremely grateful to Luke for helping him make his peace with Valiera. Even with Valiera, Charles spent a lot of time thinking about him. When the new year began, Charles and Norris continued hanging out consistently, just like Nelson and Patrick. Steven Thompson , leader of the Armies of Organa]] Charles had a cordial relationship with Steven Thompson, at one point, he warned him that if he gave someone false hope, they would kill him (which turned out to be a legitimate claim). Rose Johannson Rose Johannson was a friend of Luke Norris and Carl who Charles met in 2012 at the beginning of the year. He found Rose to be very strange, but very likable. He also got her phone number. Summer Petersen ]] Charles respected Summer Petersen, due to her intelligence and lack of tolerance for people's "bullcrap". He also said she was definitely adorable when Steven, slightly entranced, asked Charles this. Enemies Blaise Parton Charles had, from the start, an intense rivalry with Blaise Parton. He first met him by sheer chance when he stole his backpack, prompting Charles to fight him for it. This, coupled with Charles' attraction to Blaise's girlfriend Valiera, led Blaise to (secretly) fear him. While he preferred to avoid Blaise altogether, Charles refused to be intimidated by the bully. Others Carrie Charles' relationship with Carrie was incredibly rocky. He met her when she came over for band practice with her family. The two had a shaky relationship because Carrie hated his guts, merely because she thought his “energy brushed the wrong way”, but they were still capable of conversing civilly. Flummoxed and bemused by this, Charles maintained his composure and did the best he could to avoid her. And in spite of their dislike, they never actually did anything to hurt each other and rarely spoke with each other. When Charles hurt her and later apologized, her reaction was vicious. Miranda Patrick ]] Charles was very neutral about Miranda Patrick, Valiera's Lesbian girlfriend. While he saw her in at least two dozen photos throughout the summer of 2012, he did not meet her in person until the beginning of the school year. He recognized her at once, leaving her confused. When he encountered her again, she gave him the middle finger, heavily implying that Nelson had told her that Charles was a horrible person (which would have required some lying or references to what happened nearly half a year before). Still, they shared one class, General Financial Lit. Neil Charles' relationship with Neil is unknown, the latter formally acknowledged Charles when he entered a room in 2013, he smiled back. References Category:Relationships